


A Conversation With Bilbo

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has just given birth and is talking to Bilbo about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation With Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly a drabble because the word count is off, but I've labeled it as such to indicate that it is a short-short ficlet.

“Well, my lad, I am pleased to see you in good health.”

Frodo smiled wearily at the elderly hobbit. If he moved, everything hurt. Primula Arwen had come into the world just eight hours earlier.

“I am as well as possible.”

“Lad, I must know…” Bilbo coughed, blushing. “How did it feel?”

“Oh, Uncle Bilbo, it was worse than anything I’ve endured, like giant hands squeezing and twisting my insides. And this head the size of a large apple trying to squeeze out of a hole the size of a coin…”

“My sweet lad,” Bilbo said, eyes soft with sympathy.


End file.
